


Valentine's Day

by Lawl_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawl_ya/pseuds/Lawl_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law teases Kid because he hasn't gotten any chocolate for Valentine's Day. Luffy changes that in his own typical way of handling situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prequel to 'Surgeon of Death' which sadly still isn't translated ... I'm working on it I promise. If you don't like KidLuLaw I don't even know why you're here but I hope you all enjoy this fic for Valentine's Day (even if it's kinda early, sorry)

“Kid!” The joyous shout was the only premonition that Kid received, aside from the light-footed and fast steps behind him, before he felt a light weight bouncing on his shoulders with enough force to make him stumble forward a few steps as he crossed the huge yard of the university. Slim arms wrapped around his neck and drew a startled sound from him as they squeezed all the breath out of his lungs to keep the person with its entire weight on his back. The carefree laughter right next to his head rang in his ears, leaving a low whistling sound when a sharp pain exploded in them due to the sheer loudness.

Kid didn’t even have to think to know who had greeted him with such an exuberant manner as he turned around to the boy with an angry look – well, as much as physically possible in this hug of death – and flashed him an annoyed glance. Luffy didn’t seem to care that he could have hurt himself and Kid, wouldn’t the latter have had a firm stand and enough common sense that he was able to figure out who would be so weary of life to approach him in a full sprint and to practically strangle him as a greeting. Instead, he only responded to Kid’s accusatory glare with a puzzled expression.

“What is it?” Luffy asked and slightly cocked his head with an apologetic smile. Kid knew only too well that Luffy didn’t really understand what exactly he had done to annoy him and therefore only apologized out of habit with a smile for it. It was equally clear to him that he didn’t mean it and that disgruntled Kid even more. With a harsh tone, he replied: “How often do I have to tell you not to pester me every time we see each other?!”

Luffy’s smile immediately changed in a split second to a broad grin. “Doesn’t bother you anyway!” he replied and tightened his grip on Kid’s neck as he wrapped his legs around his chest and hugged him even tighter. Kid averted his eyes from the enthusiastic boy with a snort and saved his breath – his words would never penetrate his thick skull anyway.

Instead, he threw a sharp look at the collegiate bystanders whereupon most of them promptly turned away out of fear of a serious confrontation with him and minded their own crap again. He had felt their eyes on him for quite a while now – more specifically since he had heard Luffy’s steps come up to him. He was accustomed to people eyeing him with worried or even frightened gazes – and that is what they had done when Luffy had thrown himself at him; probably out of concern for the fragile-looking boy and fear of Kid’s bad reputation – but when he had let him do as he pleased, he could practically feel the _bewildered_ looks of the students crawling over his skin; and he neither needed that at the moment nor liked it one bit. If those idiots had to stick their noses into his affairs, they had to expect that he would break them with his fist.

With an irritated sound, Kid noticed that Luffy still hadn’t released him from his tight embrace but before he could consider just throwing the light boy rudely from his shoulders, a voice interjected. “Luffy-ya!” Kid felt a jolt going through Luffy’s body as he pricked up his ears and probably recognized the voice just as quickly as he himself did. Then he felt the thin arms around his neck loosening and the weight disappearing from his back with another joyous shout. In a flash of black, blue and white Luffy ran past him and instead threw himself into the arms of the newcomer.

The latter opened his arms when he saw Luffy charging at him and was glad to have decided to interrupt the situation between the somewhat hot-tempered engineering student and the bright high-school graduate before it could escalate any further. “Torao!” The shout hurt his ears but Law endured it when Luffy’s arms closed warmly around his neck and pressed him tightly against his own body. Out of pure impulse, Law wrapped his unoccupied arm around Luffy’s hips and pressed himself even tighter to the cheerful boy while he gave him a peck on his cheek as a greeting. It wasn’t a common thing between them but Law didn’t regret it when Luffy laughed softly and detached himself a little from him.

Law threw a glimpse of greeting towards Kid but faltered when he noticed the indignant expression on his face. Apparently he had taken offense at Law’s unusual greeting but was only flashed a grin from him. His gaze turned piercingly but he bit back any comments and tried to distract himself from the smug look on Law’s face before he’d wiped it from it with a blow of his fist. He took a deep breath to suppress the impulse and turned his attention back to Luffy.

“What are you doing here already, anyway?” The anger was still apparent in his voice and flared up again when he addressed Luffy and noticed that Law still hadn’t let go of him. Kid clenched his fist to keep himself from lashing out at something. He couldn’t risk another complaint for personal injury or property damage. Luffy untangled his arms from around Law’s neck who also gave him a quizzical look and put his arm around Luffy’s hip while the other still held his black bag over his shoulder. As he turned to Kid, beaming with joy, he spread his arms wide and laughed before he had even brought out a word.

“Today, mathematics _and_ history have been both canceled! The secretary said that Robin and Franky have taken a short vacation because they have an appointment! I bet together!” he laughed and crossed his arms behind his head. He really seemed to be happy for his teachers. Even Kid had noticed that the two had pranced around each other for years.

Luffy, Law and he himself lived all in the same main entrance as direct neighbors. Luffy’s brother had originally lived with him but had to move to another city for his studies and the many part-time jobs. Kid had decided to keep an eye on Luffy then – the little one was still at school and was very chummy and social person unlike himself and was not made to live completely alone. Unfortunately, Law had had the same idea and thus they were now stuck in this constellation.

He snorted but was torn from his thoughts when he heard Law muttering: “Oh yes …” Luffy’s explanation seemed to have reminded him of something because he wrapped the strap of his bag with a quick flick over his head around his chest and reached inside while obviously looking for something. “I originally wanted to give this to you when you came home but now it’s all the same.” He appeared to have finally found what he was looking for and pulled it from his pocket.

“Here you are, I’ve received it as a gift.” Law casually lifted his hand and let the richly decorated package of the chocolate bar dangle in front of Luffy’s face. When the boy had realized what it was, he could hardly take his eyes off it – much to Law’s amusement – and followed the movements of the chocolate with both his eyes and mouth slightly open. “I don’t eat it anyway” Law continued and the words barely left his lips when Luffy’s fingers had already closed around the bar and accepted it with a smile filled with pleasant anticipation.

While Luffy hurriedly tore off the foil around the chocolate and couldn’t wait to put the first piece of sweet in his mouth, he heard Kid snort again. Luffy stared at him curiously with his eyes as he took the corner of the bar between his teeth and broke off a bit with a loud noise. The piece of chocolate immediately began to melt on his tongue and a smile spread involuntarily across his face as the sweetness unfolded in his mouth. Although he already wondered why anyone would give Law chocolate …

Before he could open his mouth – filled with a second bite of chocolate – to satisfy his curiosity, he watched as Kid’s face brightened a bit before he gave Law an amused look and rolled his eyes annoyed. Luffy tilted his head and wondered if Kid had asked himself the same question and had, unlike himself, found an answer.

“A gift? To _you_?” Kid asked almost indignantly. Luffy recognized the angry tone because it was the same one he used when Luffy stole food from his plate or quarreled with Law about who was the stronger of the two.

Before Luffy could wonder why Kid found it so strange that someone would give a gift to Law – the doctor was very nice to him after all – he heard Law laughing beside him and looked at him. Law’s laughter always made him smile.

“Well, unlike you, Eustass-ya, women like me. And that’s why I get love-chocolate for Valentine’s Day every now and then.” Luffy noticed the teasing tone of Law’s voice with astonishment and recognized the amused shine in Law’s eyes. He knew that a new argument would come up if not one of the two soon pulled himself together, and therefore could hardly suppress his excitement.

Law and Kid were on surprisingly bad terms, considering how much time they spent together. But Luffy wouldn’t want it any other way; the snappy comments they mutually threw at each other’s heads always reminded him of the arguments that he used to have back with Ace and made him laugh inevitably. Even now Luffy felt a giggle bubble up in his stomach.

It escaped his mouth when Kid folded his arms and averted his gaze ostentatiously. Luffy heard him clicking his tongue and grumbling indistinctly: “Tch, as if I would be interested in these chicks! I don’t give a shit about them!” Luffy could no longer hold back his laughter. Kid almost looked like he was pouting and his sullen face he put on only contributed to Luffy’s laughter gradually growing louder and louder. In order to not incur Kid’s wrath he took a big bite of the chocolate bar to contain his laughter in his stomach.

Law couldn’t hold back a mischievous smile at Kid’s sight either and decided that it was too much fun to provoke the redhead to just stop now. He loosened his arm around Luffy’s hips and put it around his shoulders instead as he conspiratorially leaned closer towards him and whispered demonstratively subtle but not nearly quietly enough: “And Luffy will certainly be a real heartthrob when he’s finally attending university in autumn.”

Fully satisfied with himself, he watched Kid’s eyebrow twitching as a telltale sign. He was angry and Law knew what exactly was the reason for that. He laughed softly as he opened his mouth to add more but before he could even utter a word, Luffy interrupted him. “Law?” Eyes still on Kid, he made a quiet sound to indicate that he was listening to him but Luffy already kept on talking: “What is Valentine’s Day?”

When Law turned to him and gave him a puzzled look, Luffy looked at him with questioning eyes. He seemed to be serious about it. “Well, that’s …” He let his gaze wander pensively skyward and wondered with a soft sigh how he could explain the concept of Valentine’s Day to Luffy so that he would understand it the first time at best. The little one wasn’t stupid but sometimes a little dense – especially when it came to emotions such as romantic love. His face brightened when he got the perfect solution.

Luffy watched Law curiously how he stared seemingly pointless at the sky but focused again entirely on the doctor-to-be when he turned his eyes to him. “A date on which a girl that likes you gives you chocolate as a present.” Luffy noted that Law seemed to be satisfied with his explanation while he thoughtfully tilted his head and thought about the words one more time. Absentmindedly, he took another bite from the chocolate, always under Law’s examining gaze. He furrowed his brow and asked his next question timidly, unsure if he had understood the other correctly: “A girl gave you the chocolate then?”

When the tension faded from Law’s face and a relieved smile spread on his lips, Luffy felt how he involuntarily responded to him smiling himself. Law nodded and Luffy couldn’t deny the feeling of pride rising in him. So he had understood Law properly after all! “Yes, and I give it to you so it contains double affection if you think about it this way” Law continued and winked at him almost conspiratorially. The gesture drew a chuckle from Luffy before he joyfully bit off another piece of chocolate and let it melt in his mouth. He wanted to enjoy this very special chocolate.

“Tells him such rubbish. As if it wasn’t already bad enough that those amorous idiots got a whole day for themselves.” Kid muttered disgruntled but not nearly low enough that it would have escaped the ears of the other two. Luffy only flashed him a puzzled look before Law’s laughter beside him distracted him again from Kid’s sullen face. As he let his gaze wander to the medical student, he only saw the sneering smile on his face for another moment before it disappeared and made room for Law’s words: “You’re just jealous that you didn’t get anything!”

This time even Luffy caught a glimpse of Kid’s twitching eyebrow. He knew just as well as Law that it was never a good sign – it meant that Kid’s patience slowly but surely came to an end. But it wasn’t really surprising; Kid always seemed to be a annoyed. Worst of all, however, it was always when he quarreled with Law or when Luffy himself got on his nerves with his constant questions. Luffy didn’t mind. He knew that they both knew how to defend themselves against Kid when the need arose after all, so he suspected that the redhead lost his patience with them a little faster anyway and that he saw their occasional brawls as an opportunity to reduce his aggressions. Luffy saw it as a good training – he had always been used to it from his brother when they had to solve their problems in a physical way from time to time.

This time, however, Kid seemed to hold back – until now. He gritted his teeth visibly as he responded in an almost hissing tone: “It isn’t my problem if they start to cry as soon as one’s a little bit less nice to them. Except Luffy there’s no one who’s constantly nice and friendly!” Before Luffy could protest and say that he indeed could be quite angry at some people, he heard Law mutter: “You’re _never_ nice and friendly.” It sounded almost a little offended and Luffy couldn’t hold back his laughing very well as it already tumbled from his mouth.

Law’s comment was too hushed for Kid to really have been understandable but he figured that Law had just insulted him and was on the verge of discarding his good intent to not punch the doctor in his pretty face today. He almost begged for it, damn it! But before he could strike out with his fist Law’s impish grin let him falter. What had the bastard come up with in his sick mind again? Still showing that damn smile on his face he finally continued louder: “Perhaps Luffy will give you love chocolate someday!”

Law could almost watch how Kid’s thoughts tumbled in his head and inevitably spread the image of a smiling Luffy with Valentine’s chocolate in his hand before his eyes, and prevented his outburst of violence immediately. He blinked puzzled once before a light, almost invisible blush spread on his pale cheeks – but Law had excellent eyes and Kid’s reaction alone was already enough for him to know that he hadn’t mistaken his feelings regarding Luffy.

The moment only lasted a few seconds before Law saw how the redhead tried to hide his embarrassment with anger and seized him at the collar with a few long steps in his direction, continually throwing insults at him. Law had already seen it coming– Kid’s behavior pattern was very simple and plain which was, no doubt, because of his quick temper – and was prepared to have to accept a blow before he would come to deal one at the other himself. But before this could happen, the sound of breaking chocolate stopped them both and let them look to its source.

Luffy had broken the remaining two-thirds of the chocolate into two even parts – one of them still protected of the wrapping paper, the other slowly melting in his hand and covering his fingers in the brown sweetness. He hurriedly put the piece in his mouth and swallowed it down before he freed his fingers with his tongue from the sticky liquid. Law had to remind himself not to concentrate on the nimble pink tip too much.

When Luffy deemed his fingers clean enough, he looked up smiling at them and held out his other hand with the rest of chocolate. Both, Law and Kid, didn’t dare to move, too amazed as to what the little one was up to to really react. Luffy’s smile became even more radiant then, just before he declared clearly to Kid: “Here, then you won’t be sad anymore that no one gave you chocolate. Because in here is the triple love now! Law told so!”

Law let his gaze wander from Luffy to Kid but the other was too perplexed to even lift a finger. Instead, he stared motionless at Luffy as he slowly let go of the man before him and Law would have laughed about Kid’s speechlessness if Luffy hadn’t left himself just as dumbstruck. The little one was worth his weight in gold.

When he still hadn’t stirred after another minute, Luffy seemed to have lost the little patience he had. Vaguely, Kid felt how the younger grabbed his hand and closed it determined around the remaining third of chocolate. The touch and the feeling of the film on his skin seemed like a switch that took its effect. As soon as he had regained his control over his limbs, he felt himself blushing furiously and hastily tried to cover the telltale redness with his free hand but Law’s laughter let him know that it was already too late for that.

“But you also have to eat it!” Luffy yelled over Law’s voice when the other wrapped an arm around his shoulder and leant heavy on him as his laughter threatened to almost knock him over, and Kid coulnd’t bring himself to disappoint the boy’s expectant look. Rubbing over his cheeks to force the blush away but only deepening it, he finally forced himself to take his hand from his face to instead unwrap part of the plastic film and take a small piece of chocolate in his mouth. It tasted almost as sweet as Luffy’s gesture as Law’s laughter got only louder and Kid spontaneously felt the desire to bluntly punch him in the face. He wanted to see him in such a situation, damn it! Or maybe not …

His laughter only died down slowly but when he had finally calmed down and wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes, the redness on Kid’s face had withdrawn too. Dimly, he heard how Kid muttering something about how Luffy could be so irresistible with averted eyes while he muted his words with another small bite of chocolate and Law found himself without a response when he inevitably thought about it himself. Luffy was inexplicable for him.

A foreign voice made him finally turn his amused look away from Kid as it approached him with almost anxious restrained steps: “Uhm … L-Law-senpai?” He knew immediately that it was a freshman who could only hesitantly bring herself to speak to him, but he didn’t particularly care. Nevertheless, he considered it rude to ignore her completely. When even Luffy eyed her up curiously, he could see how she shifted her weight nervously and played with the little square object in their hands.

“What’s the matter?” The question was almost canting. Of course he knew why she had come, considering what day today was. The question seemed to encourage her a little – he could watch how she banished her self-doubt and insecurity in the farthest corner of her mind, closed her eyes tightly, clutched the obvious gift vigorously with both hands, took a deep breath and held it out to him with extended arms in a little bow. “F-For you! H-Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Law sighed softly when his premonition was confirmed and only loosened (reluctantly) his arm reluctantly around Luffy’s shoulders to turn to her and accept the gift. He had never seen her before and still wondered how all the girls – that was what they were for him and nothing more if they acted as immature – came up with the idea that he would be pleased with their gifts. Nevertheless, the little decency he had been brought up with told him to at least open it even if he already knew what he would inevitably find.

Luffy’s curious look almost burned a hole into the elaborately wrapped gift as Law removed the loop with a few swift movements and undid the tape at the corners of the paper to pull out a box. He could already see from the outside that it was chocolate. What a surprise. He looked up and gave the girl a smile though. “Thank you.” Her face lit up briefly but Law didn’t waste any second thought as he held the sweet stuff towards Luffy. “Here, one more for you. Since you had to cede the last to Eustass-ya …”

It surprised him when Luffy didn’t immediately reach for the chocolate but only looked thoughtfully at it before a grin spread across his face and he replied: “Shouldn’t you eat it? You’re going to be a doctor, so you surely know that eating is healthy!”

“Eating, yes. But I’ll better leave candy to you!” Law muttered just loud enough that the other could understand him and couldn’t suppress a snort. So that was Luffy’s idea of healthy food? Well, it surely wasn’t surprising, the little one had as much sense for a balanced diet as for higher mathematics – probably came down to the same for him. Shrugging, he younger accepted the answer before he took the chocolate from Law and went to Kid to show him his newly won trophy.

The redhead only shook his head when he saw the radiant face in front of him and finally asked him to go home with a nod towards the exit. Law watched Luffy following the offer and walking in front of Kid who threw Law an expectant glance before he turned away and caught up with Luffy. Before he could join the two, the insecure voice of the girl once again called out to him: “A-Actually, I was hoping that … we could be a couple, L-Law-senpai.”

„The rumor hasn’t gotten around to the newer semester yet?“ he replied instead of a direct answer and flashed her a puzzled look. He had thought that the news had already established up to the freshmen. But the confused expression on the girl’s face told him otherwise. Well, he could hardly blame her. With a smile and pointing towards the retreating duo with one hand, he continued: “I’m sorry but my only love besides medicine is the little one over there!”


End file.
